


Moments In Between

by SE_Soignee (Soignee)



Series: Disconnect Universe [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comic, F/M, Gen, buying juice is traumatic, so are elevators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soignee/pseuds/SE_Soignee
Summary: A comic about Kolyat Krios not taking his life for granted. This is WIP.





	Moments In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

WIP! More pages to come.


End file.
